Tangled Up In Your Love
by ItsuwaribitoLover
Summary: Summary in story. First story be nice please. Rated M for any requested lemons there may be.


**This story is of course the movie Tangled with four added on characters. The story will still follow the movie with a little changes, like scenes that don't have at least one of the four add on characters in it will not be typed in the story. Okay before we we keep going I'm going to tell you it going to be focused on to of the added on characters. Now time for the summary.**

**Summary: What if the queen had twins, the youngest one a girl - Rapunzel - and the oldest a boy - Raphael - they both gaining the flowers power; though the power of the flower can only toke affect when both were sung to, causing Mother Gothel to steal both of them. What if Flynn Ryder also had a younger sister - Florella Ryder; a animal lover the owned a black female mustang named Pearl: a prod and majestic horse that are white palace horse Maximus always tries to impress her but sadly always fails some way, and her trusted ferret Kira; her intel collector, chaos creator, and soft comfort and pillow when needed. Rapunzel x Flynn/Eugene, Raphael x Florella/?, Maximus x Pearl**

**Changes in story: Rapunzel has a brother (Raphael a male Rapunzel pretty much), Flynn has a two year younger sister (Florella an OC of mine), Maximus is in love with a black mustang (Pearl OC horse), Florella has a pet ferret (Kira a OC). The time when Rapunzel leaves for the lights is three weeks instead of two days. The others' you should have figured out.**

* * *

**Chapter 00: Sun Flowers are Born**

**This story is of course the movie Tangled with four added on characters. The story will still follow the movie with a little changes, like scenes that don't have at least one of the four add on characters in it will not be typed in the story. Okay before we we keep going I'm going to tell you it going to be focused on to of the added on characters. Now time for the summary.**

**Summary: What if the queen had twins, the youngest one a girl - Rapunzel - and the oldest a boy - Raphael - they both gaining the flowers power; though the power of the flower can only toke affect when both were sung to, causing Mother Gothel to steal both of them. What if Flynn Ryder also had a younger sister - Florella Ryder; a animal lover the owned a black female mustang named Pearl: a prod and majestic horse that are white palace horse Maximus always tries to impress her but sadly always fails some way, and her trusted ferret Kira; her intel collector, chaos creator, and soft comfort and pillow when needed. Rapunzel x Flynn/Eugene, Raphael x Florella/?, Maximus x Pearl**

**Changes in story: Rapunzel has a brother (Raphael a male Rapunzel pretty much), Flynn has a two year younger sister (Florella an OC of mine), Maximus is in love with a black mustang (Pearl OC horse), Florella has a pet ferret (Kira a OC). The time when Rapunzel leaves for the lights is three weeks instead of two days. The others' you should have figured out.**

* * *

**Chapter 00: Golden Flowers Are Born**

_This...is the story of how me and my sis died..._

_**Don't worry! This is actually a really fun story...in fact it isn't even mine.**  
_

_This is the story about a boy and a girl...named Raphael and Rapunzel.  
_

_**And it starts...with the sun.**  
_

_Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from this single drop of sunlight, drew a magic golden flower.  
_

**_It had the power to heal the sick and injured._**

_Many centuries past, and a kingdom with a beloved king and queen prospered. But then the queen...became very sick wall she was Pregnant. She was running out of time, and being so close to losing her the kingdom went searching for the magic flower.  
_

**_Now...an old woman...face wrinkled and grey curly hair... named Gothel...was keeping the flower for herself to stay young for hundreds of years. And all she had to do, was sing a special song._**

"Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal was has been hurt. Change the fates design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."_  
_

**_Yes...she sings to the flower...turns young...creepy right?_**

_Anyway, one night when Gothel went to visit the flower, she knocked over it's cover in her quick escape from a coming crowd of palace soldiers. They found the gleaming flower and took it back to the kingdom with them to save their beloved queen. Gothel followed, not far behind, determined to get the flower back in any shape and or form._**_  
_**

**_The magic of the flower healed the queen. A she gave birth to twins. The oldest - healthy baby boy, a prince was born, with beautiful golden hair. The youngest born by two minutes - one cute healthy baby girl, a princess with also long flowing gold hair. They were almost like identical copies. _**_**The king and queen were enchanted by their son's beautiful hair, and decided to let it remain as long as it could be just like there daughter.**  
_

___I'll give you a hint. The Girl. That's Rapunzle._

**___And the boy. That's Raphael._**

_To celebrate there birth, the king and queen launched a two flying lantern -one blue and the other pink- into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect...but then that moment soon ended.  
_

Gothel snuck into the twins baby's chambers and sang quietly under her breath._  
_

"Flower gleam and glow...let your power shine..." The long hair of the small girl child began to glow. Gothel beamed as her shrivelled hand returned to its former glory. He took his scissors and cut a tiny bit of hair. It stop Glowing before he could do anything as she growled as her hand turned shrivelled once more but soon smiled as she sang to the boy instead.

"Flower gleam and glow...let your power shine..." The long hair of the small baby boy began to glow. Gothel beamed as her shriveled hand returned to its former glory ounce more. She took her scissors to try again but it repeated the same thing once again.

_Then she noticed that they must both be beside each other as she sang so she tried it that way._

"Flower gleam and glow...let your power shine..." The long hair of the small child began to glow. Gothel beamed as her shriveled hand returned to its former glory. She took her scissors and cut a tiny bit of each's hair. She growled as the hairs turned brown in her shriveling hands.

The growl caused the children to stir. Two small cries escaped their lips. Gothel scooped up the children and ran to the balcony. The babies stirred a little more as she climbed down the rope ladder. Once away from the castle, Gothel admired the sleeping baby girl and boy in her arms. Her flowers was safe.

**_Now...the king and queen were devastated to find their baby missing. They sent hundreds of search parties throughout the kingdom, but it was no use..._**

_Gothel had taken to baby to a tower hidden in the woods and raised them as her own. She would have little Rapunzle and Raphael sing together at the same time and sing the song to her while she brushed there hair.  
_

"Save what has been lost...bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."

_Gothel had found her new magic flowers...and she was determined to keep them safe._

"Daddy...why can't me and brother go outside?"

"Yes Mother, why can't we?"

"The outside world is a dangerous place filled with awful people. You must stay here, where your safe. Do you understand Rapunzle, Rapheal do you understand?"

"Yes Daddy."

**_But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Every year on the twins birthdays, the king and queen would launch thousands of floating lanterns into the sky...in hope that one day...their prince and princess would come home to them._**

* * *

Well... hope you like it. Comment, Fav, and Follow me if you like it.


End file.
